


【凛杀】赌徒

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 现代paro，赌徒凛雪鸦X杀手杀无生。





	【凛杀】赌徒

赌场大厅的灯光总是昏黄而浅淡的，似乎在暗示这里发生的一切都不应展示到明面上。  
然而此刻坐在大厅中央那张牌桌上，成为众多赌客目光焦点的银发男人却仿佛在晦暗暧昧的环境里焕发出熠熠光彩。  
自称鬼鸟的男人已经在这间赌场连续下池狂赌三天，从二十一点、百家乐乃至赌大小、摇老虎机等无所不赌，且目前尚无一败绩。如果不是赌场方面翻遍监控也无法找到他出千的证据，这个男人的尸体恐怕早就浮上城里那条护城河的水面了。  
鬼鸟正坐在桌旁慢条斯理地点数着刚刚赢牌所得赌资，忽然感觉有人朝着自己走了过来。  
相貌清俊的年轻荷官将一头紫发扎成一束，服帖地垂在脑后。紧身马甲和西裤衬得他的腰肢笔挺纤细，双腿被裤管包裹出修长精悍的线条。  
唯一美中不足的，应该就是他的神色过于冷淡了。如果他能笑上一下，怕是这大厅内也要增色不少。  
不过现在这样也足够养眼就是。  
这名养眼的荷官径直走到鬼鸟跟前，躬身提问：「请问您就是鬼鸟先生？」  
鬼鸟从钱堆里抬起头看了他一眼，微笑着回答：「不错，我是鬼鸟。」  
荷官再度询问：「一位不便透露身份的尊贵客人想邀您前去贵宾厅对局，不知您是否愿意赏脸？」  
鬼鸟利落地将桌上筹码和纸币扫进随身携带的手提箱中，站起身来对他说：“万分乐意，请你带路吧。”

贵宾厅的灯光比赌场大厅的要明亮一些，宽敞的室内空无一人。荷官解释着说：「那位客人刚才在其他厅坐着，现正移步……」  
然则鬼鸟显然并不在意眼前蹊跷的状况，也没有聆听荷官认真的解释。他直接踏进房中，坐到背对大门的欧洲宫廷式名木椅上，悠然开口：「……不用继续说下去了，杀手先生。坦白讲来，你的演技相当拙劣呢。我猜你现在大概在用手枪瞄准我的头部了吧。」  
背后的人似乎被他不按常理出牌的行为弄得怔了一下，但很快便发出一声冷笑走到椅后：「不愧是声名狼藉的疯狂赌徒，掠风窃尘·凛雪鸦。明知是个陷阱还自己跳进来，果然疯子的思维不是常人所能理解的。」  
「那么，」被揭穿真实身份的凛雪鸦声音镇定如故，「素不相识的杀手先生，你想跟我赌什么？」  
「一位被你欠了风流债的美人砸下重金，让我跟你赌你的性命。」  
凛雪鸦在子弹的上膛声里兴味索然地叹了口气：「我的性命赌过太多次了，我对这个赌注可没什么兴趣。不过……」  
他猛然发劲推开那张华丽的椅子，以快到不可思议的速度一把抓住身后不及反应的杀手的双手，将他用力压倒在宽阔的赌桌上。  
「如果鸣凤决杀·杀无生愿意换一样赌注的话，我还是很期待跟你来一局的。」  
被压制住的杀无生发现发力挣动无果，漠然回答：「是我太过大意，低估了掠风窃尘的身手。那么，你想换什么赌注？」  
「这嘛，」凛雪鸦绅士一笑，突然将杀无生双手举至头顶用左手扣紧，以右手食指点着他心脏部位，侧头在他耳边低声说道：「换成你的身或是你的心如何？」


End file.
